Secrets
by tragicjpg
Summary: Summary: He's happy so I should be too...but why is it every morning I wake up with red eyes and a stinging cheeks. It's tears of joy, I tell him. He believes me and leave. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

My first story! YEA~!

**Summary: He's happy so I should be too...but why is it every morning I wake up with red eyes and a stinging cheeks. It's tears of joy, I tell him. He believes me and leaves. I barley see him and when I do it's barley a hi... Why is it so hard to accept he in love- with someone else and not me! Just like dominoes I fall for him and he falls for her... "No it's only a break like not forever..." I whisper to the master. "A break huh? Are you sure?" He says to me smiling a little bit. "Yes, I'm sure...Only for like a year that's it." I say walking out.**

**NOTICE: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY THE PLOT AND OC'S also Lisanna is not bad!**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I stare at my red face in the mirror.我們偵測不到網路連線。並輸入您的產品金鑰。 "Good morning Lucy." I say to myself since no one else can. I wash my face and shower, when i'm finish I finally make a choice. I change into a loose tee and jeans. "You're gonna do it Lucy..." I whisper to my self while walking into the bright sun light, I haven't seen for a week. People that I know that work at shops and all wave to me and I wave back but don't smile. I hear the sound of his voice not far from me. " Town burnt and we gave away half are jewels!" He says, her giggle annoys me so I walk faster. I get a good glimpse of them on the other side walk over the bridge. "Is that Lucy?" he says , I feel his stare reach my mind so I walk faster which is now running. "Hey Lucy!" the girl who's holding his hand shouts. I reach the doors of Fairy Tail two minutes before the do. I jog upstairs to his office only Mirajane's 'Hi' reaches me before I'm in his room. "Ah Lucy you look, different." Master says not even looking up. I walk slowly closer to his desk in which the only light is the one through the window. "i need to say som-" "Where we're you these days?" he says not allowing me to finish. I don't answer his question a assume my sentence, "-ething and it's quite important." I say, he looks up and stares at my face.

"What is this important thing you must say?" he asks like a rich man which really gets my nerve. I take a deep breathe, "A break is the thing." I whisper so he can hear just in case somebody is spying. "Like leaving forever?" he says his voice full of that joking and seriousness in which i'll miss. "No it's only a break like not forever..." I whisper to the master. "A break huh? Are you sure?'' he says smiling a little bit. "Yes, I'm sure...Only for like a year that's it." I say walking out. Just like that I feel my logo print on my hand disappear and hear master say in my mind literally. "Keep in touch and just a year..." he whispers then he is out of my mind. People down stairs drink and talk not noticing me as I make my steps down stairs. "Lu-chan!" I know that voice from anywhere. I turn to face Levy running to me with my book in her hand. "Yes Levy-chan?" I ask wanting it to be quick no matter how much I want to be with her. "I love the book, please make a number two! I love how Henry is dating somebody but falls for a stranger!" She says to me placing the book in my hands. She smiles the last smile i'll see from her for the next months before turning around.

The rain starts to fall gently to the ground creating a beat. I hum to it trying to think of words for this beautiful beat. "Days go by, life flies along with time. I fall and your gone." I whisper. I start to feel something over my head blocking the rain. "Even if you are Juvia's rival, I don not want you sick." Juvia says walking ahead removing the umbrella. I walk to her side and hum the beat. "Why we're you at masters office?" She asks, I gulp not knowing what to say but i'm a horrible liar. "To say hello?" I say hoping she's really gullible. I'm out of luck, "Juvia can sense you're lying." Juvia says glaring at me. I look down, "I can't tell you." I say quietly but not a whisper way. "Oh and why?" She asks, "Um I just can't." I say hopelessly. I see her stare at me then look ahead. I realize we're walking to no where but still follow along. "You can, you're just afraid." she makes a point, I am afraid to say but that doesn't mean I can't! "Fine, I won't be at Fairy Tail for the next months..." I say. She looks at me surprise and stays that way.

* * *

><p>How is it? TELL ME PLEASE BY REVIEWING!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

No more school break!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"Why won't you stay a little bit?" Juvia ask me as we reach the steps of stairs to my house. "What do you mean?" I say, Juvia's face goes into a thinking faze. "Well, maybe you can stay for an extra day, so we can celebrate your leaving!" she replies to me. We get into my house, lucky me there are no Natsu 'cause he's with Lisanna... "No! I don't want anyone to know!" I reply shaking my head sideways. Juvia nods in somewhat understandment. "But I will stay an extra day..." I say. Juvia jumps and squeals, I smile and get out my luggage slowly. "Can you leave?" I try to say nicely. She doesn't say anything and runs out. I get random clothes and dump it in the luggage. I get my savings from a box I put on a magic free shelf. "350,000 Jewels..." I whisper taking all the money and putting it in my purse. I take a seat on the desk chair and get a small piece of paper out and pen. "Dear, Group, no that's horrible." I say crossing those words out. "Okay, let's get real!" I say writing the words down quickly.

Night came by fast like how I fell in love with Natsu speed. I lay in bed trying to sleep. Sooner or later I drift off.

_"Natsu?" I see myself say as we sit under a tree near the lake. "Huh Lucy?" He says back grinning his adorable grin._

_I remember this fun day but I stay and watch. "I'm getting tired..." myself says and lean against him. I see myself fall asleep._

_Natsu moves his head to me and smiles. "Natsu..." I see myself mumble in sleep. My face goes red since I don't remember saying that._

_Natsu's face goes tomato style, he stares at my face deeply. The next thing he does surprises me. His lips reach well my other me lips._

_He gets up and picks me up bridal style like nothing happened. That was a week before they started to go out (Natsu and Lisanna)_

I wake up feeling my lips. It's cold against my finger tips unlike his warm lips (that's what I'm guessing) It's already dawn and the birds start to chirp. For such a miserable and confuse girl I smile and slide my fingers against my lips once more. I take a shower and change into my usual clothes (Blue skirt and Blue and white shirt) I yawn and realize I want to go back to sleep and enter the same dream. I think at least Erza or Gray or Juvia will come check on me so I try to get out fast. Before I go I get a muffin by the bakery before going to the train station. The sun is already popping up when I'm halfway to the station. I spot Lisanna and Mirajane walking to the guild from their house. "Make sure to unlock the guild doors before seven!" Mirajane shouts as Lisanna runs holding the keys. Mirajane looks around and walks into her house. I run to the train station and buy a ticket. "five hundred jewels." a man says to me staring below my neck. I get an idea, I put on a pouty face on me, "Why?" I say whining cutely. I cross my arms under my chest, puffing it up a little.

* * *

><p>Review please! -cute face- ,,^ ~ ^,,<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright another bad chapter...:*( joking but it's not good either! My goal is to reach 100 reveiw by chapter thirty! (If I even make that much chapters!)

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

The train stops at a town called 'Minia' The air here and fresh and smells like honey. People walk around, women holding childrens hand or basket of food while men talk about a guild named 'Delicate glass' taking out enemies. This place is actually my destination. I walk around as the sun bounces off my golden like hair. "Lady, would you like some fresh fruits!" a man says standing in front of a tiny fruit cart. He looks old and sick. His shirt is ripped up and is wearing brown shorts or I at least hope that's it's natural color. I nod a no politely but hand him ten thousands jewels. About an hour past before I find a cafe. It's pretty warm inside unlike Magnolia rain. I don't recognize the drinks or desserts on the menu so I randomly order. "Um can I get a rainbow cake and dried rose smoothie?" I say in a question like way. The cashier smiles at me, "You new here?" she asks me. "Yes." I stare as she gives me my change. My food gets hand to me and I sit down at the table where everything else is not really visible. I take a sip at the almost frozen drink. The taste is sweet and savor every bit of it. The rainbow cake somehow makes me forget about my worries but after like thirty seconds of each bite my worries return. A girl with cyan blue long hair in braids walks to me and takes a seat in front of me. Her eyes are blue as she stares at my smoothie. I seen blue eyes before but her eyes seem like no other.

"My name is Kazumi and yours is?" the girl says happily. I swallow the piece of cake, "Lucy." I reply slowly. Her eyes show joy unlike mine. "Are you new to this town?" Kazumi asks another question. My eyes notice a guild sign on her neck but I can't make out of it since her hair covers most of it. "Yes," I think about it, why she ask me that. "Why?" I say suddenly. She smiles and her eyes goes lighter. "Well I was gonna ask are you a mage, but since you ask me that, I wanted you to join our guild..." she says back frowning a little. I smile for some reason, "I would love to join." her smile shouts back on her face, "So you're a mage!" she exclaims, I try to answer yes but she grabs my arm. I run along as she holds tightly onto my arm. She's fast and I stumble. We stand in front of a huge castle like building. A big neon sign floats in front of the guild. People walk out and in through the white wooden door. I see Kazumi move so I follow her. Inside this castle holds a very big guild. The floor is rainbow tiled and the walls are all sorts of colors too. The air has the smell of mint and flowers. I see a people fight, talk and laugh like 'Fairy Tail' "Oh Kazumi, you're back!" a girl with orange hair shouts behind a bar. Kazumi smiles and takes my hand and we walk to the bar.

The orange hair girl smiles at me like an angel. This place reminds me a lot like Fairy Tail so I try to calm down and take a seat on a green chair. "Who is this?" the orange hair girl asks. I don't answer and keep my mind focus. "Oh she is Lucy and wants to join!" Kazumi shouts out loud. Everything goes silent and then their are whispers. "A newcomer?" " She's pretty cute." is what I hear but the whispers mean all eyes on me so I keep my head down and my face turns red. "Silent everyone!" orange hair girl says and everybody shuts right up. "Well Lucy, my name is Chikako." the orange girl walks in front of me saying. I don't know if I should say something so I don't. "Silent one aren't you." she teases and opens her hand to summon a stamper onto her hand. "If you're joining you need a stamp right. So what color, oh and you need to choose two?" she asks. I make out the shape of the stamp clearly, it's a crooked triangle with a string loosely swirling around it. I look at where my Fairy Tail stamp once was and look back at the stamp. "Yellow and pink and right here." I don't think what I say and she already stamps it above my left breast. She smiles and walks away back to the bar. Everybody starts to talk again but it's about me. Things are happening to fast, one second i'm in bed at my home and the next thing you know i'm joining another guild.

I realize I have no where to sleep so I walk to Kazumi since I feel that is the only person I can trust here so far. She sips on a straw slowly, "Um Kazumi, this may be a rude question but do you have and extra room in your house?" I say ashamed of my question. I'm afraid she'll shout 'No, you homeless girl.' but that does not sound like anything that would come out of her mouth. "Yep, I have an extra bed room!" she says cheerfully like always. I feel a hint of smile form on my lips. "Kazumi come here!" a boy shouts from a table. She stares at him and nods, "Come." Is the only thing she says while walking to the table. The way she says it sounds almost like Erza. I walk slowly behind her.

* * *

><p>That's it for this long chapter! Not really long but yeah! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't updated for a while... PLEASE I MADE A BET WITH AZNPANDAZ AND SHE TOLD ME I COULDN'T MAKE IT TO 20 REVIEWS BY MY TENTH CHAPTER, PLEASE HELP ME PROVE HER WRONG AND DON'T FLAME ON HER, I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD HER I CAN MAKE IT!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"Your house is so..." I can't find a word for it. The walls are gray and blue, the carpet is golden wood. The couch is the shape of a bunny and the T.V looks like a cupcake. "Ugly, plain and blech..." she says. I nod a no, "It's the total opposite!" I say to her. She smiles but it seems fake, and motions her hand to me as follow. We walk upstairs and I see to two doors beside each other. "Yours is the one closer to the end of the hall." Kazumi says going into her room. I open the door slowly, The room is all types of pink literally everything single thing is a type of different pink! "My luck just got lower..." I say under my breath. The sky view from the window is beautiful. It's scarlet red and a little mix of blue. _Gray and Erza . _Is the first thing that comes to my head as I stare out the window. I remember I was carrying my luggage this whole time. I begin to unpack my clothes and place them in a closet by my bed. I find some pajamas and change into them. I stare at my own self in the mirror, my shirt is so big it makes me look flat chested and my pants have bunnies on them. Even with my door close and Kazumi's close I hear the sound of weeping. I have no idea why she is crying but I don't check on her. I take out my favorite book 'Three rings' after about five minutes Kazumi is still crying and full guilt washes over me.

I carefully knock on her door. I don't hear footsteps coming to door so I knock once more. Nothing, my hand reaches for the nob and it twist the nob slowly. By the time I can finally see Kazumi, i'm in full shock. It's gloomy and dim in the room. She stops crying for a second to stare at me then continues again. My finger tips brush softly against her face like my mother would do to me. "L-Lucy?" she says, her voice is rough. "Yes?" I answer back. I go along since I have never been in this situation before. We don't say anything and sit in silence. She cries harder for some reason. I get the guts to ask, "What happen?" "M-m-my sister just died!" she shouts and I watch as her fist clenches tightly. I then feelempathy, one drop of tear slide down my right eye. " Oh, what happened to her?" I don't know what else to say. I instantly regret asking that, 'cause she turns to me and I stare into her eyes. Pain deepens in her eyes. She doesn't have to answer so I don't know what else to say. A thought reaches my head, "Want to hear a story?" I say. My mother would say that to me every night or when i'm in a bad mood. She nods but does not speak and I don't expect her to.

"A long time ago, their once lived a girl name Meleni, she lived as a wonderful person. Every body knew her name even the king thought of her as his own princess. Then one day she went out to greet people just for the fun of it!" I smile and imagine myself lying on bed while my mother would tel me this story. " While she went greeting people a warning bell rung. Enemies from another country has invaded the town is what the bell meant. But through everyone mind, the only thing that came up is, protect Meleni." I whisper in her ear. "The king told two nights to bring her to the hidden cellar, It can fit fifty people but no one wanted to give up and hide not even Meleni but no one wanted her dead..." I trail off.

At Fairy Tail... Natsu POV

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucy!" I shout as I push the door open. All eyes one me. "We thought she was with you." Gray says to me. "No I been searching for her for this past two days!" I say back. "Wassup?" Gajeel says behind me. "Wassup? Everything is wassup!" I snap. My mind is focus in Lucy. "Hey Natsu calm down! Lucy is probably on a mission." Erza says steadily. "By herself!" I yell at Erza, she's taken back but does not hit me. "Um Erza and Natsu, Lucy has not come to me by herself for a mission this past week." Mirajane says out of no where.

* * *

><p>That's it! PLEASE REVIEW, JUST HELP ME GET TO TWENTY BY MY TENTH CHAPTER! Please?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

My new story didn't go very well... Let's start!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I wake up by the sun shining brightly, I feel something press against arm. Kazumi lays calmly on my arm, I start to remember last night as I slowly pull Kazumi off me. Once she's off me I walk silently out the colorful room. I can't stand the taste of my own breath so I rush to the bathroom. It's pristine and plain white unlike the other house rooms. I brush my teeth with a new toothbrush, that I found in a box. I brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I get out to let the chilly air run against my pale skin. I walk slowly to my room. I pull the curtains apart and push window out to check the weather. "Lucy, the weather is warm today like any other day here..." I hear Kazumi say still sounding sleepy. I stare at her as she walks to me. "Go brush your teeth..." I whisper as I pinch my nose. Her face goes red and she rushes out, closing the door behind her. I lock the door and open the closet and see a little clothes in there. I pick a blue corset and knee high skirt. I find my favorite hoodie, shape as 'Pikachu'(Who want's to send me one? ;D) I check myself in the mirror. "You look pretty Lucy." I say to myself. I put on my combat boots and makeup. "Some light foundation, tanish eye shadow!" I whisper and check myself in the mirror once more. I look unrecognizable and that is what I was just aiming for. "Now I just need to find a salon!" I exclaim at my new look.

Kazumi knocks on my door, I open it and see her face in surprise. "Um I am looking for Lucy." she jokes and grins. I smile, "Do you know a salon and can you bring me there?" I ask, she nods and takes my hand. She pulls me to a almost run down salon. "This got to be a joke." I say but I still follow her in. There is two workers who are all surprising beautiful. "Miki, I have a friend who wants a new look for her face." she uses the wrong words but I feel this is a the part where I should just go along with it. "Not hair so... Su!(Shugo Chara)" Miki shouts. Now three beautiful workers. "Mhm?" Su says. "This girl needs a new well face and hair?" Miki asks me,I nod. They put me on a chair and get their tools out. Miki comes my hair softly while Su puts make up on my face. The tell me to close my eyes the whole time and I politely obey. After what seems like forever, they tell me to open my eyes. This time i'm in full shock. My eyes has black eyeliner and grey eye shadow. My lips are luscious pink ans I have light blush on my chubby cheeks. Now my hair is a whole different topic. It's lavender and longer up to my lower butt at least. "And they are real hair honey." a pink hair girl says cheerfully.

Kazumi pays ten dollars and I pay five. "No need." Amu gives me my money back. I smile but don't take back the money. "It's for a thank you." I say, she smiles reach her ears and she outs the cash in the register. We walk out to the fresh air. "Let's show the guild your new look." Kazumi says. I give no reply and she brings me to the glass door. Everybody is quiet as they spot me. "So um who's your friend?" a random person shouts. "Hi i'm Lucy." I smirk and people start their thinking on. "Oh you're that chick from yesterday!" a kid no older then five shouts. Everyone starts laughing and I join. "Okay, well Lucy in two days we have something called 'Niria' it means prom of life in this time." Chikako says to me only. "Find a date!" she says in a singing way. "D-Date?" I choke on that word. A whole bunch of boys circled around me. "Be mine!" a boy shouts, "No me!" another one shouts. Now all the boys around me start to fight. I lost Kazumi so I slip out. I have no idea how this town works but it's tiny. While walking I spot a beach. The ocean water is clear and I can see the small fishes swimming. I see no one there so I take a seat on my warm sand.

"You know that Kazumi is searching for you." a boy says behind me. I twist my head around to see a boy with silver hair that is messy and cute in its own way. "And who are you?" I say in a mean way. He sits beside me, "My name is Riku and I am in the exact same guild as you." this boy who name is Ruki says. I nod and stare out into see. "You know, you're really cute when your guard is off." he whispers in my ear. I blush and put my head down. "Shut up." I whisper. "Well if you need me I live right beside Kazumi." he says to me. Why do I have a feeling he is gonna be the one?

Natsu POV

"Lucy!" my shout rips the street apart. I shout once more but I don't hear, "Natsu!" Erza and Gray are behind me along with Happy who's flying somewhere else. Happy then flies in front of me. _Lucy _. Her name echos in my head. "No sign of Lucy." Happy says sadly. Gray disappears somewhere and will send up a ice work if he spots her. I'll send a firework if I spot Lucy and Erza is a sword work. I find a blond girl walking towards the mall, the one place Lucy loves to go. I turn the girl around but find out it's a guy. "I'm so sorry!" I shout while running away. I search her house, the park and evn the public bathrooms but no Lucy! Me, Gray, Erza and Happy all meet up at the park but none of use saw her. "Maybe she left town." Gray says but that's when the one place comes to my mind. "Lucy's father probably took her back." I shout and I can feel the fire seeping out of my hands. _Anger. _Is now my word of the day. "Then let's go!" Erza exclaims and runs to the train station. Me and Gray follow along but not Happy. "I'll take care of Lisanna!" Happy says soaring back to the guild. I smile, the same old protective Happy.

* * *

><p>That's it for today! PLEASE REVIEW! UP TO TWENTY AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS I'LL BE LIKE: "IN YOUR FACE!" :D REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't been updating due to school and my trip to Washington (To watch the cherry blossoms...)

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

"Where are you?" I whisper quietly. Happy purs softly on the floor in the bedroom. The moon is hidden by a big puffy cloud. "You okay?" Lisanna says while she walks beside me. I'm surprise and lean my elbow on the balcony. "Yes..." I hesitate and look away. "Liar." she says so simply. I sigh, "Fine you got me. No, I am no where near fine." those words come out of my mouth like I can say them any other day. I stare at Lisanna's face, it is beautiful in the dim moonlight. She looks like an angel but for some reason, she is not mine. "It's about Lucy right." her eye brows furrow together. I know she's not made, it is just hard for her to say that. "Yes," I realize I am not finish, "it always was." Lisanna's expression doesn't change but she smiles gently but barely. "I knew it." her smiles still stays that way as she whispers. I don't need to stay anything. "It's funny isn't?" she takes a seat on the wooden balcony floor. "What is?" I reply wile I take a seat by her. "How this happen, just like that..." she mumbles. I frown and take a seat closer to her. She doesn't move away. "Lisanna, I do love you but as my little sister." I say slowly. She looks at me and smiles a little wider. "Wow Natsu you really have mature." she gets up and walks back into the bedroom and lays on the bed. I decide to lay beside her, nothing wrong with that. She snores softly, _adorable_. I pull the blanket closer to her chin and I lay while I turn on my personal heater.

I'm still awake as the first summit of the sun peaks over the horizon. "Ah, such a good sleep." Happy gets up and wobbles around to his 'bathroom.' There's a curtain at the corner of the room. Happy goes behind it and I can hear the 'Pshhh' of his pee. (LOL) Lisanna is still asleep and I pretend to until Happy comes out and walk in front of me. He scratches my face, "Ready?" I nod and get up not trying to make to much movement. I succeed and get the backpack under the bed. We both walk downstairs and outside like ninjas. Erza and Gray are already standing in front of the house. "Yesterday, the train already left. So we're going now." Erza says the plan again. "Okay." I reply and jog to the station. "How long is her dad's mansion?" Gray asks, Erza thinks for a second, "About a day." she answers. I groin,a whole day on a train! Happy drops from the sky as we walk through the copper door. The train is packed. Two extra seats at the front and one in the back. "I'll go to the back." I say and walk through the narrow hallway. A little kid sits by the window next to the empty seat. I take a seat and stare at his face. He's sleeping and drooling. "I will find you oneechan." he mumbles in his sleep. His eyebrows furrows together, "Oneechan!" he shouts. He captures everyones attention. After two minutes until they look away. His eyes slowly open and he looks at me. "Natsu?" he says slowly. I'm surprise because he doesn't say it like a fan of me would. "Um yes." I don't know what else to say.

"Oh nothing, I am just happy to see you again." he whispers. Does he know I'm a dragon slayer, you know, the kind that can hear good. "What do you mean?" I say suddenly. He looks up surprise at me. "You know Natsu, stop playing around." he laughs a little. I raise an eyebrow, signaling I have no idea what he is talking about. "You really don't remember me?" he asks. I nod a no...

Lucy POV

"You do know that tomorrow is the day." Kazumi says. I nod and change into an off the shoulder shirt and red shorts. I put on my combat boots. "I already have a date." she says. I look at her surprise, "Who?" I ask, she grins, "Rust." she says. My jaw drops to the floor. Rust is the guy that people rarely see, he is an S-mage. "How you get him?" I ask wanting answers bad. "Well, I got connections." she says simply and runs downstairs. "Guess we're playing chase." I run to her. She runs outside, down the hill and into town. She stops at the mall. "This was a trap wasn't." I say. She says yes. She walks through the glass door and into the building. The first store she goes to is of course 'Dress queen' In the shop holds millions of color full dresses. "Hello, my name is Chrissy. I'll be your helper." Chrissy pops out of no where and says. I smile and say hi. "Shall we try on dresses?" Kazumi asks but she is already walking to a red dress.

* * *

><p>Okay that is it for today! Please help me get to 20, I am almost there! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there earthlings~ Have you checked out my new story? It's called Me and you! If you are a fan of StingxLucy of course!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I laugh kind of as Kazumi punches a worker. "Next time, bring the dress here faster!" she says and holds the dress in her hand. _Like Erza_. I thought comes out of my mind quickly. "I'll change..." Kazumi says and disappears behind the dressing room curtains. I tap my finger against my knee. I hear some shuffling and the curtains open up. "Kazumi stands in her glory while wearing a loose red dress. "Are you sure you like this?" she says to me. I blink twice, "I never ever even gave my opinion." I reply. She flushes embarrass, "Right. It was just a joke..." she lets out a fake laughter. "I don't, I wanna change it." she goes in the little room and comes out two seconds later wearing her regular clothes, well if you count what she is wearing regular. Chrissy comes over to us holding two dresses. "Okay, I picked out a dress for two of you guys. Here you go." she hands me the green dress and the pink gets handed to Kazumi. Kazumi just walks in the changing room and I walk into the other. I strip until I am only on my bra and underwear. I pick up the dress and slide it on me. It has spaghetti straps and a ribbon hangs on my curves. "Are you done?" I ask Kazumi. She doesn't say anything back but I can hear her door open. I come out and stare at myself in the mirror. "Mine got two slits right here." She points at her back and there is two slits on top of each other. "It's nice." I say and twirls around in my dress. "Mine's nice but yours beautiful." She says and feels my dress. I feel it too and it is super smooth. "Everything okay?" Chrissy says and smiles at us. "No, it's perfect." I say and smile.

"That'll be 2500 J." the cashier says. I take out my money and hand it to the cashier. She hands me 5000 J and our dresses. We carry the box of dresses and by we I mean me. "You're really nice. Paying and carrying the box." Kazumi says and takes a bite of chocolate Pocky out of no where. I follow her until Kazumi stops at a random shop. She walks right in. "Hey look it has a necklace of our insignia. Oh look they have a golden necklace!" Kazumi says an runs all over the place checking stuff out. I take a seat by the counter. "Hello." a lady in her early forties says behind the desk. "Hi..." I say and watch Kazumi touch posters. "Want something for free." the woman who is now creeping me out whispers. "Sure." I hide my fear but sit in my seat uncomfortably. The lady opens her hand which holds a necklace. "What's this?" I say and stare at the designs. It has two feathers on it and a golden bird between it.. On the pink feather has words on it. "I." I read the words. Then I look at the tiny bird.. It has words on it too. "Love." I say. Now the last feather is plain white but it glistens in the light, "You." I read. I combine the words together, "I love you." I simply say. I look at the lady who still holds out her hand. She keeps it open patiently. I make the decision to have it so I grab it right of her palm.

"You got a free necklace and I got a hat." Kazumi says and grins. The necklace dangles against my chest, the long chain wiggles freely as I touch it. "Lucy me?" I say. "Don't you mean, Lucky me?" Kazumi says and looks at me carefully. "Yeah, thanks." I say quietly. Kazumi goes back to staring recklessly and skipping.

Natsu POV

"Come on Natsu, remember me?" he says the fifth time. I nod my head a rough no. "Igneel's student?" his words slip out like butter on ice. I don't say anything until his words fully come into my head clearly. "I-Igneel's student?" I say. He nods simply and frowns more. "I trained with you..." he says. I want more information but a man yells, "We are here at Jude Heartfillia's property!" Erza comes to me and grabs me by her hand. "Let's go." she says harshly. Either they didn't have cake or it's her time of her month. The little kid waves goodbye. It looms like I'm waving to him but actually I need air because the collar of my shirt is choking me.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry for the short chapter . Please review! Almost up to twenty.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**YES, I GOT TWENTY REVIEWS BEFORE THE TENTH CHAPTER! IN YOUR FACE COUSIN! **So, I got a ton of ideas for stories right now and one of them is gonna come out soon. I got some hard homework for SpringBreak. So if I don't update soon that's the reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

In case you haven't notice, I'm going desperate. "Lucy! The dance is tonight, you got a date?" Kazumi says and smirks. "Um, no." I say and frown, I've been searching but found no one _perfect_. "You do know their is this one person, who actually doesn't have a date." She says and looks at me, winking. "Who?" I say. She looks away then back at me, "Riku." she whispers. "Him? Alright." I say simply for some reason. I'm not astonish because I see him sitting by himself drawing something. "Alright? I expected something more but okay." Kazumi says and glares at me even though she said "Okay" I rub my hands on my green dress. The silk of it smooths my mind and gets any worries out of my mind. As I feel it, it reminds me or Happy's fur, smooth and soft. Kazumi smiles, "When will you stop feeling your dress." she jokes and starts to feel her own. Something flashes on the desk in Kazumi's room. She walks out of my room and goes into her. I can't hear much of what she is saying but I can hear, "Yes, she's here!" Kazumi carries a small lacrima.(Did I spell it right?) Has a familiar face on it's glassy surface. "Uh, ." He jumbles all the words together that I can barely understand him. "Come again?" I say to him. "W-Would you l-like to go to the dance with me?" He hesitates which I find cute. I smile, "Sorry,but I would love to." I say. He grins, "Great pick you up in thirty?" he says and I nod. His face disappears from the screen. "Wow." Kazumi says and walks out. I close the door once she's out and slide down the door.

To much is going around my mind. I joined and it has only been three days since I joined and already got asked out. "What if, on the dance Natsu popped out of no where and held me tightly saying, 'I miss you'," I imagine it, I shake my head and hit myself, "No Lucy, this ain't a fairy tale." I whisper to myself and get back on my feet. The clock ticks slowly. I write my novel without interruption from Natsu. _Sarah sits by the window and stares at the burning city far away. She doesn't react and actually smiles._ I write down naturally. Without realizing it I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Lucy, ready?" Riku mimics Kazumi's voice. I open the door, "You suck at mimicking." I say and grin. He grasp a hold of my hand slowly, and wraps his fingers onto minds with hesitation. I see him bite his lower lip. "Sorry, I'm new at this." he blurts out and loses his smile. "Me too, but I find hesitation on boys cute." I say and bring my body closer to him. "Really? Your first?" he says surprise even I'm taken back. "Yeah, why?" I ask and look at him. "Well a girl beautiful like you, is expected to date many boys." He replies. I love how he used beautiful unlike the word 'Hot' "Thank you. And I expected you to date at least one girl." I say and look at him. "The world holds surprises, this is why you shouldn't judge on the first couple of days." his words stick in my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Lisanna welcome!" "Lisanna, I missed you!" The guild all say things that have to do with Lisanna. Lisanna smiles and hugs people. _

_She smiles proudly at the attention, it makes me sick. Natsu hugs her tightly even as she walks to people. Conceited much._

_I sip on my juice and stare at her. A lot of boys surround her, "Your boobs grown!" "You're know a young woman!" she smirks and laughs, like a sl*t. "Tsk" Is the only thing I said before__ walking out._

_END OF SHORT FLASHBACK_

"I judged her." I whisper as we walk to the guild. "Huh, did you say something?" Riku says. "No, I didn't." I lie. "Lets get to know each other. I'm twenty years old. You?" he says. He's two years older than me. "Eight teen. Um, what is your favorite book?"

**Natsu POV**

****"Ow." I rub the back of my neck. I stare at the leaving train. The little boys waves from the window. I wish I was still there beside him to hear more. "Hurry up!" Erza shouts and runs towards a mansion. It gotten smaller since the last time I say it. I run ahead past them. A maid is in the garden sweeping the ground, which is really stupid since you know dirt is in. "Oh, Lucy's friend." another maid who is polishing the gate says and waves. "I have a bad feeling." Happy says on my shoulder. I do to and agree with him. The maid presses a button to let us in. "What gives you the reason to come?" one maid says to Erza. "Is Lucy here?" Erza asks quickly. "May you repeat that?" the same maid says again. Erza's eyebrow twitches, "I said, is Lucy here?" the maid nods a no, "Why, is she in trouble?" the maid says, the worry in her voice creates a picture for me. I think of that maid as a close friend of Lucy. Erza mouth goes not into a frown exactly but an angry smile. "Are you kidding me!" she snaps. Me and Gray back away. "Is my dear daughter in trouble?" her dad says and walks to us.

* * *

><p>That's it for today readers! Please check out my other stories! Click the review button please~<p> 


End file.
